Secrets Lost and Unbeknownst to Others
by thatShadowRealmthough
Summary: In this story two girls have had a rocky childhood in Egypt. They eventually move to Domino and discover some things about themselves and friends, however the things they learn about themselves are kept secret with the fear of hurting someone else or themselves. Rated T for language and possible kissing. (Aw, heck who am I kidding... there WILL be kissing)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first YuGiOh Fanfiction. I know it may not be great, but I tried! Constructive criticism is always welcome, just don't completely hurt my feelings. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor am I claiming it to be mine. All affiliation with Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to the owners. OC's (Christina, Zazunum) belong to me, though.**

"Where do we go?" my best friend/sister (named Christina, might I add) whispered quite loudly to me.

"Shh... I'm thinking. Maybe..."

"Are you two quite sure you know what you're doing?" There was a pause between this question and the response.

"Of course!" Christina replied hastily. I turned my head a little.

"Not." I added. The man with us was seemingly worried.

"What's the big deal, anyways?" Christina asked to the man. _Funny, I was about to ask the same thing. _I thought.

"N-Nothing-"

"Well, something."

"She's right, you know. It must've been something considering the commotion you caused with the Rare Hunters." I said. The man looked both confused and surprised.

"How did you know about them?" Christina and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, we've had our own run-ins with them." Christina said. We both smirked as we recalled such incidents from before.

"So, Mister, what'd you do?"

"Hey, Zazunum, I don't think right now is quite the time to be pestering him over and over to get details." I remembered the situation at hand.

"Well, the least WE could do is stop for a moment and explain. My name is Zazunum and this is my only sister Christina."

**A/N:** **Now, I know what you're thinking. ****_But how the heck do you have a crazy name like Zazunum and then a normal name like Christina? _****Well that's because in this story Christina isn't actually the sister of Zazunum, but just her best friend that has been around since birth. Just to fill in, Zazunum is a native of Egypt with Egyptian parents while Christina is a native of Egypt with a Philippine mother who moved to Egypt. Yeah, so now that I've cleared that up, let's get back to the story.**

"Where are your parents? Two kids like you can't be running around without your parents!"

"Our parents were killed by the Rare Hunters. Apparently- well, obviously- they had something that the Rare Hunters wanted. It's ridiculous that they are dead, because the Rare Hunters still aren't even in possession of it."

"That's right. You've still got it, right Za?" I nodded. The thing they wanted so badly was apparently the pendant on my necklace. You'd think they'd be wasting their time with something worth while, not with a kid's necklace. I remember what my parents said before they died:

_"Listen Zazunum, you have to take good care of that. Those men that came want it very badly. You must do everything within your power to make sure that they do not get it. "_

_"But it's just a necklace."_

_"You don't understand yet, but you will eventually."_

_"It's kinda funny looking, too..."_

Yeah. Just after I recalled this, we heard whispers, clearly from people who were better at it [whispering] then us.

"Who is-"

"Shh!" we both interrupted the man from speaking. Christina and I knew full well who it was.

"Where'd they go?"

"Those damn kids helped that guy get away!" After hearing these remarks we both looked at the man.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Christina mouthed at him. We soon heard footsteps. We grabbed the man by his arm and pulled him into an alley.

"Shh! Did you hear that?" There was a resounding sound of agreement. What? I said "we pulled him into an alley" not "pulled him into an alley so stealthily no one could ever possibly hear us".

"Shit." I heard Christina whisper. I lightly slapped her arm. I quickly looked around for another way out, and conveniently enough we were in an alley that led to the market. A sigh of relief escaped as I, QUIETLY, motioned for us to go out into the market. They listened to me and followed me out. TOO BAD WE CAN'T EVER BE QUIET. In an empty alley, everything is amplified by one million and one decibels. Our footsteps were probably heard by every one of them.

"LISTEN! I HEAR THEM!" Okay then. What do you know. They were. How fantastic. When we made it out into the market, we bolted. I turned around for a second to see if they were following. To nobody's surprise, they were.

"Hey, it's those kids!" one of them yelled.

"No, it's not just 'those kids'; look closer..." another said. _Oh no. Oh no no no no no. It's impossible for them to have found out. _I thought.

"He's right, It's those kids with the-"

"No-"

"That can't be- didn't we-"

"-Kill them?" I inhaled and didn't let it out. _Oh Ra, how could they have noticed- I guess there aren't many white haired Egyptians with one eye- or Egyptians with half an ear missing- but we're hiding that..." _I thought. Christina made a motion for us to run. Of course, we did. We ran for a while until I bumped into a boy. Me, being a fairly decent person, got up and helped the boy up that I had bumped into.

"I'm so sorry." Well that was awkward. It was lightening up a little throughout my apology, and Christina must've felt the need to get into it.

"Yeah, yeah, Zazunum. You're sorry. He gets it. In case you've forgotten, we've gotta go, you klutz." I gave her a glare and helped the boy back up. He looked to be no older than seven or eight, so he was no older than me or Christina at the time.

"So, yeah, sorry for her klutziness, but we gotta go; you see we were running from-" I covered her mouth.

"You can't go about telling people our 'criminal history'." Oh, that came out wrong. The boy looked concerned, as did the man we were with.

"It seems I have made a horrible choice of words..." Yeah, maybe you shouldn't bump into a random kid then imply that you have criminal history.

"We don't have time to talk, Za!" Christina said, clearly with agitation in her voice.

"Just hold on!" She began to look around nervously.

"So, what's your name?" The boy was looking around as well.

"FIND THEM!" A shout came from the distance. The boy looked at us worriedly.

"It's Marik."

"Cool. Cool. Well it's been nice talking but we gotta get outta here." We took off running again.

"Bye!" I heard him yell. I couldn't turn around to say bye back, so I raised my hand up a little and waved. We turned into another alley, the one we lived in. Christina and I sat down against a wall in the dark.

"So, you still haven't told us what you did, mister."

"Yeah. I think we lost them, so go ahead and fill us in."

"What?"

"You know, with whatever caused all that ruckus amongst the Rare Hunters. Surely you must have done something."

"Wait, but those guys said they thought they killed you? What's that all about?"

"We don't talk about it. All you need to know, and all i'll tell you, is they took half my ear and one of her eyes." I shrugged. They did. They took my eye. Not a big deal, though. No one would be able to know I only had one eye, I just wear a bandage over the socket and deal with it. And as far as the white hair goes, I wear a cover over it like all the other girls, so I still don't get how those hunters found out. I heard some talking that sounded awfully familiar. I looked around the corner of the wall to see Marik. He was standing with a girl, telling her about a girl that had run into him.

"Pssst." They looked over.

"THAT'S HER! That's the girl that bumped into me." I started laughing because of the look on the girl's face. I guess anyone else would have that look as well if they had just gotten a "pssst" from an alley.

"Hi Marik," I said. "Who's that girl?"

"That's my sister, Ishizu."

"Cool. Sorry about earlier, again."

"It's fine. But when you ran away earlier, what were you running from? I heard it but I didn't see it." Christina looked like she was about to blurt out our "criminal history" again.

"Oh just some guys-"

"They weren't Rare Hunters, were they?"

"Would that be... bad?"

"You were? How did you escape?" I didn't respond because I felt that if she used a tad bit of common sense she would discover. I mean, isn't it obvious?

"We ran." Woo. saved by Christina.

"I could've guessed that. Well, it seems Marik and I must leave."

"Will we ever see you again?" Marik asked.

"Given your guys' rate, you will." They said goodbye and left. A dog I look after on the streets had come by and sat next to me. I pet it. _I wonder if we ever will. Meet again._ I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter one! Just for an F.Y.I, this chapter was a flashback of the two OCs' childhood. Next chapter will not be a flashback and will be more "in the present". So, please review! I could really use the feedback! Until I post Chapter Two! (So probably tomorrow or the day after)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again to the people who are still keeping track of this. I'd first like to thank Aqua Girl 007 for her suggestions and review. Second, I apologize in advance for how slow it's going. It'll get better, I promise. Actually, I don't have anything else to say, really. So I guess we'll just get started right up with the story.**

**Disclaimer: For disclaimer look after the first A/N of Chapter 1.**

* * *

"Zazunum! Are you deliberately trying to make us late?" Christina yelled at me from the doorway.

"Don't rush me!" I replied jokingly in an attempt to get her off my case and out of her grumpy mood. I walked out of my room with my backpack and grabbed my set of keys.

"We better not be late because of you." She said.

"Who do you think you're kidding? You don't give a crap if we're late for school."

"I think you care. You can't afford to be late to class again; you're gonna get detention. You'd be better off skipping school if you think you'll be late." I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

"Like you'd actually let me get away with skipping."She chuckled at my response.

"Why would I?"

"Because you're my metaphorical sister and you love me?" She shook her head.

"What do you think this is? Some kind of perfect, alternate reality?" I made a frown.

"I kinda wish it was..." I mumbled. She immediately shot her head over to me.

"What was that?" I pushed her out of my personal space.

"None of your business." She shrugged and pushed me lightly like most people do when they're looking for their friends to stop being mad at them. I pushed her back, and this cycle kept going until someone stopped us on the corner.

"Hey guys!" We both turned at the same time to see who it was. It was Tea.

"Oh hi Tea," I responded. Christina stayed silent. "how's your morning?"

"Oh, it's going great! But, you two wouldn't have happened to see Yugi yet, would you?" We both shook our heads.

"Nope. But hey, it's a morning. For all we know he could have overslept, he could be sick, he might've even gone ahead. So don't worry about it. If you're really worried, I'll help you find him."

"Would you please?" I heard Christina sigh.

"Go ahead, Za. I'll just meet you at school. Don't you dare be late!" When she turned and left I mimicked her with a derisive tone.

"'Don't you dare be late!' Huh. Yeah right, like I'd be able to NOT be late," Tea and I walked off. "what do you need Yugi for, anyways?"

"Well, it's just a little weird that he isn't here and I'm just a little worried because he's my friend..." _Oh boy. Here we go again._ I tuned out of what she was saying for a second.

"Don't you think so, too?" Uh-Oh. _Maybe I shouldn't have tuned out. _

"Uh yeah. Definitely." _What did I just agree to? _

"Well let's go then!" We walked into the game shop.

"Oh, wow. What do you know. It's Tea and-" He stopped. "-and- I'm sorry, I don't remember your full first name."

"I've known you for eight years. Since I was eight! I'm Zazunum."

"I knew that." I shook my head.

"Anyways, has Yugi left yet?" Tea asked.

"No he hasn't. He's in his room if you want to go get him."

"Thanks." Tea and I went towards Yugi's room. Not wanting to invade his privacy we stood outside his door.

"Yugi we've come to get you!" Tea said.

"Dude, you're making it sound like we're here to kill him."Tea gave me a glare and Yugi came out of his room laughing.

"No, Yugi run for your life we're so totally going to kill you!" Tea glared at me again and Yugi kept laughing.

"Did you guys really just come here to get me for school?" Yugi asked.

"No we came to kill you." Tea slapped my arm.

"Come on Yugi, we're going to be l-"

"We already are late." I interrupted. I got a third glare. Wow. I'm on a roll. More like honor role am I right? No? Oh, fine then.

"I actually wasn't going to school today," Yugi started. "I need to do something-"

"You were going to miss school?" Tea asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. And besides, by now it's far too late for any of us three to actually go to school without getting a mark on our attendance. I can't afford to be late again, so I'm just going to have my Grandpa call in for me. If I remember correctly, Za, you also do not have any more chances so I'm sure Grandpa could call in for you, too. He's on your guardian list, right?"(**1**)

"Yeah. Thanks." Woo, looks like I don't have to "skip" school.

"Only problem will be hearing from your sister later."

"Eh, she can't tell me what to do... all the time."

"Well, I gotta go guys. I better hurry up if I'm gonna make it before anything important happens." We all said goodbye and Tea left. I stuck around with Yugi for a little while.

"So did Grandpa forget your full first name again?"

"Yep. Not a big deal though."

"You do have a pretty strange name." The phone rang.

"Hello? What? Slow down. Yes, yes she is. Okay, hold on." He held the phone out to me. "You might want to take this." I sighed.

"Hiya."

"Where are you? I know you were helping Tea, but why aren't you here yet? I swear if you're late again-"

"Calm down. One, you clearly know where I am because you called the phone. Two, I'm not coming to school so don't worry about it." Yugi was looking around awkwardly, probably because my sister was yelling at me.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE NOT COMING!?" I covered the microphone on the phone and burst out laughing. Yugi and I could both hear her yelling.

"Kay, bye!" I said.

"DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP-" oops. My thumb must have slipped. I handed the phone back to Yugi.

"So, she didn't take it well." He laughed. Wow, that's understatement of the year.

"Does she always do that?" He asked.

"Only when it's with one of you guys."

"Why?"

"Oh, she just doesn't exactly like people who aren't the same ethnicity as us."

"Well, what are you?"

"Oh, um-"

"If you don't want to say it's fine. I respect that." Well in all honesty, I don't really want to say, but he's my friend so I should...

"No it's fine. I'm Egyptian." He seemed shocked.

"Oh. Wow- that's- that's- cool."

"Huh. Nobody usually reacts that way."

"But why doesn't your sister like anybody who isn't Egyptian?"

"Well, her mom wasn't Egyptian and look how well that turned out."

"I don't follow."

"It's a long story..."

"I got time."

"Well, in a nutshell, our parents were murdered and we were out on the streets for years. I'll admit, I felt abandoned too but, I don't think it was entirely they're fault."

"Oh, I didn't know that your parents-"

"Oh, no it's fine." I heard a voice, not particularly coming from Yugi, but it was deeper.

"Uh, do you hear that?" He seemed shocked again.

"You can-hear him?"

"Hear him as in, who?" He looked down.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain... you see... How do I put this... There's a spirit in that puzzle over there."

"Oh. Well that only makes sense. You know, cause it's a Millennium Item and such."

"How do you know-"

"Not important." I interrupted. "Well, I'm going to head back home. When you meet up with Tea, just feel free to come over after school. "

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for how slow and unproductive this chapter was. Also again, it'll get better, I promise.**

**(1)- This is because Zazunum and Christina live by themselves, for an obvious reason.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I'd like to thank Aqua girl 007 again for her suggestions and help. This chapter shouldn't be as slow as the last one, so that's good. Well, let's get into it!**

**Disclaimer: For disclaimer look after the first A/N in Chapter 1**

* * *

I'm sitting in class. The teacher is just sitting at her desk like she normally does, just typing away on her laptop. Everyone is causing a riot about some city thing that's happening soon.

"Did you hear about that Battle City..." Battle City what? What? With everyone talking at once I couldn't hear the end of the questions. At least the kid behind me isn't yelling about it. He's actually just sitting there reading. _I can't believe he can read in all of this commotion._ I sit in front of a white haired kid. I don't really know him too well, but I sit in front of him, so that's good enough for now. I turned back around in my desk.

"Hey, Za!" I looked over to the source of the sound. It was Tea calling me from over near Yugi and his friends. I waved back quietly. She motioned for me to go over there with them, so I did.

"So have you heard about the Battle City Tournament? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you have! No one can shut up about it!" _Um, well I haven't heard about it. _

"What are you talking about?" Maybe I shouldn't have asked that...

"WHAT? You mean you haven't heard about it?" Well, geez.

"No, what is it?" Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan all looked at me like I was insane or had just killed seven people.

"It's a Duel Monsters tournament." Oh, figures. It's a Duel Monsters tournament. No wonder why I hadn't heard about it.

"It's only gonna be one of the best things ever!" Joey said. Huh, well good for all of those people who are absolutely crazy for Duel Monsters. I've played it before, but I'm not absolutely nuts about it like Yugi and Joey. They started to go into details and I kinda started to tune them out. After-all, it's not like I'm going to duel in it. I started looking around. There were little circles of classmates everywhere discussing the tournament. The only people who weren't were the kid that sits behind me and Seto Kaiba. They were both reading. _HOW ARE THEY READING IN THIS LOUD ROOM? _While I continued looking around, I saw the kid who sits behind me out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at me. He must've saw me looking at him before. I went back to listening to Joey and Yugi talk about the tournament.

"Anyway Yug, we've got some training to do." What? Why do they need to train? They're already top of the line duelists. I got side tracked with this thought and hadn't noticed that the kid who sits behind me had come over.

"Hello, Yugi and Tea and Tristan and Joey and-" He stopped. "I apologize, I don't know your name."

"Oh, hi Ryou. This is Zazunum. Zazunum, that's Ryou." Yugi introduced us.

"Hi, Ryou. It's nice to meet you." Oh, gosh. I'm horrible with introductions. Hey, at least he has something in common with me: white hair. As if that actually counts for anything, though.

"It's nice to meet you too, Zazunum. Wow, that name's a mouthful." I laughed. Yeah, nobody calls me by Zazunum anyways, so...

"You can just call me Za, if you want. Not even my sister calls me Zazunum anymore." Tea and Yugi laughed, given the stuff they already know about my sister.

"So, are you a duelist as well?" Ryou asked.

"Not really what I would consider a 'duelist'; I don't think I'm that great. How about you?"

"I am, although I prefer RPGs, but I hardly play them anymore."

"Oh really? I like RPGs, too, but why don't you play them very often anymore?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it." _Nice. I just met the guy and i've already said something I shouldn't have._

_"_Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Ryou smiled.

"It's okay. I have my friends: Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea, and you."

"Oh, that's really nice." I smiled back. "So, are you going to join the tournament, Ryou?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You think about that." Joey chimed in. Now came on the excessive rambling of Joey about Duel Monsters.

"Just shut up and duel." I said. Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Yugi laughed.

"Yeah, Joey. It's been your turn for minutes, now." Yugi said. Joey continued to duel with Yugi until the bell rang.

"Guys, meet up outside in fifteen minutes and we'll all go together to get the duel disks." I went back to my seat and grabbed my stuff. I waited and held the door for everyone. After everyone left I said goodbye to the teacher and left the room. I looked out the double glass doors and saw Tea and Yugi talking. Yugi was blushing. _Ooh, is he finally doing it? Is he finally going to ask her out? Oh gosh he looks happy he must've done it. _I went outside to meet them. A little while later, everyone else came too. We started walking to the place to get the duel disks.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Three chapters in two days!? Fantastic, right? Feel free to review; I could always use the suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here I am, back with Chapter 4. Yeah, it's a shorter chapter, deal with it. I once again thank Aqua girl 007 for her help and suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: For disclaimer look after the first A/N of Chapter 1. **

* * *

_Wow, the city sure is big. _I thought. You could get lost in this city so easily. _I hope Yugi and Joey actually know where they're going._

"Are you okay, Za?" Ryou asked. Oh, gosh. I guess I was too zoned out.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just that the city is so big. I would really hate to get lost or something." Ryou laughed. I guess he thinks I'm kidding. I'm not.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Yugi and Joey know exactly where they're going."

"We totally know where we're going." Joey said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Actually, it's right up here." Yugi said, reassuringly. We walked a little longer and then went into a shop.

"Hello, we're here to pick up duel disks for the tournament." Yugi said.

"Alright, let me just get your names so I can look you up in the system." They both gave their names to the guy. He looked up Yugi first.

"Wow, Yugi, you're a five star duelist!" Tea said. _Why does his rarest card need to be on his profile? _I thought.

"Is that your rarest card, Yug? Why does that need to be on your profile? That's probably an unfair advantage to Kaiba." Joey said. Huh, I guess people have a tendency to speak for me. The guy looked up Joey next.

"You're only a one-star duelist." We all seemed to be very surprised.

"I came second place in Duelist Kingdom, how am I only one star?" Joey started to freak out. Tristan grabbed onto Joey and we all laughed a little. _  
_

"Hey, why do you think Joey is ranked so low?" I whispered to Ryou.

"I don't know. I think Kaiba's probably just messing with him." I smiled. The shop keeper looked at the screen again. His eyes widened and he started typing. _What's that all about? _I wondered.

"Oh, actually you ARE a five-star duelist. It must've been a system glitch. " Joey rejoiced. The shop keeper handed Yugi and Joey their duel disks and we walked out. _That guy in the shop sure was acting weird. _Joey glanced down at his phone to check the time.

"Oh crap." Joey said.

"What's wrong?" Ryou replied.

"It's my sister's operation. I promised her I'd be at the hospital in time for her operation. I gotta run!"

"All the best of luck, Joey." Ryou said.

"Say hi to Serenity for us." I said.

"No problem. Just keep wishing me luck!" Joey ran off.

"Well guys, we're gonna run off too." Yugi said. He and Tea started walking away. _Oh my gosh, he did do it. _I thought.

"I just hope Joey's alright." Tristan said.

"Huh? Why wouldn't he be?" I asked. Joey can usually handle himself in any situation, so my confusion is evident.

"Joey's mom is going to be there. Since he and his sister have been separated, he hasn't spoken to his mom."

"Wow, that's about seven years." I said. _I'll bet that's hard for him. My parents are dead, but if they weren't and I got separated from my sister, I don't know what I would do._

"Wow, I feel bad for him."

"Still, I vow that one day to see the Wheeler family united!" Wow, that's actually sweet. No wonder my sister liked him. She went out with Tristan for a while, but it didn't work out. She's been so distant from everyone now, and has started being a little rude. I don't think she'll ever be as close as she was. She told me some bogus reason to tell them in case anyone asked why she hated them, but I don't think they actually believe it. (**1**)

"You trying to be a hero in order to impress Serenity?" I asked. Ryou laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"No I most certainly am not."

"Yeah, and i'm Bruce Willis in a bunny suit."

"Come on guys, you wanna go find something to do since the others are out?" Ryou asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Sure." Tristan said.

* * *

**A/N: Woo, thank goodness I finished this. Keep in touch, and review.**

**(1): The same reason Za told Yugi in chapter 2**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**:** And I'm back! This chapter may be a tad short, but it sure was thrilling to write. I would like to thank Aqua girl 007 for all of the help she has been giving me, especially in this chapter. Also, this chapter is written in Joey's point of view, so I think it's important to know that before you get confused.**

**Disclaimer: For disclaimer look after first A/N of chapter 1**

* * *

_I hope i'll be in time for the operation. I'm already running late! I think this is the short cut to the hospital. _I ran through an alley way. I promised Serenity I'd be there for her operation, I can't let her down! I ran even quicker. I saw some cloaked figures near the end of the alley way. As I ran towards them, they blocked the alley. I continued running but I suddenly was unable to move. I tried moving, but it seemed as though I was glued in place. My heart was pounding in my chest, and all I could see were the cloaked figures in front of me.

"Who are you guys and what do you want from me?" I asked. _This can't be happening! I'm going to be late to Serenity's operation! __  
_

"We are members of the Rare Hunters. We are here for your rarest cards. Specifically your Red Eyes Black Dragon." One of the head ones said. This one sounded a bit feminine, although trying to disguise her voice. I squinted my eyes at them.

"How do you guys know about my rarest card?" _Unbelievable! Not only does Kaiba know my rarest card, but now the Rare Hunters do, too!_

"That's none of your concern."Another Rare hunter said aggressively. This Rare Hunter sounded like a man. _I can't let them take my Red Eyes! I can't get away though. What else can I do? I can't miss my sister's operation._

"Alright, how 'bout we make a deal? We'll duel. If I win, you let me go and don't cause me anymore trouble."

"But if you lose?" The masculine one said. _Oh no. Looks I have to put it on the table... _I gritted my teeth.

"You can take my Red Eyes." The masculine Rare Hunter snickered.

"Sounds like we've got a deal."

I put up my best effort and fought them off the best I could. However the masculine one did manage to win the duel.

"That's impossible! I lost..." _I can't believe it. I lost my Red Eyes. _The masculine one came over and threw me to the ground. My cell phone fell out of my pocket and a Rare Hunter came over and broke it. My cards were everywhere. The feminine one went over to my cards and took my Red Eyes. They all walked off, laughing after they had gotten what they wanted. I only hope I can make it to the operation. I cringed. I stood up, but fell down. When the Rare Hunter threw me to the ground, I must've twisted my ankle pretty badly. _At this rate, i'll never make it to the operation in time. I can't believe I let my sister down. I promised her... I failed her..._

* * *

**A/N: Well, sorry for the short chapter! But hey, a chapter is a chapter, so deal with it. Please review (or don't ). Hope you enjoyed! Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the wait. I need breaks, too. After thinking and thinking for the past three days of what I'm going to write, I think I've finally got something I can use. I thank Aqua girl 007 for all of her help... again.**

**Disclaimer: You already know where to look for the disclaimer. PS I don't own the A Team.**

* * *

It's the next morning. I just woke up and got out of bed. Christina is nagging at me for sleeping in too late again. IT'S MY LIFE I DO WHAT I WANT.

"You slept until 8:30, again!"

"And your point being?" She sighed.

"It's too late." _Blah blah whatever. Just shut up please. _The phone started to ring.

"The phone is ringing, Christina."

"Then answer it." She can sure be a pain. I picked up the phone.

"Heyo." I greeted. Christina shot me a glare for my improper greeting.

"Hey, Za, have you heard from Joey?" It was Yugi.

"No, why? Did something happen? Isn't he at the hospital?"

"That's the problem. His mom called me and said he never showed up."

"Well, we gotta find him then! He wouldn't miss Serenity's operation for the world!" _What could've possibly happened to Joey? He is one of the toughest guys I know! He can handle himself in any situation._

"I was about to say the same thing. Hey, come meet up at the game shop, we'll start looking for him. If you can, and if she wants to, bring your sister; we need all the help we can get." Christina shot me a look and shook her head no. "You better not" she mouthed.

"Alright! She'll come whether she wants to or not. I'll also see if I can get Ryou to help." Christina came over and hit my arm. "I said no!" she mouthed again.

"Alright! Wait, how are you gonna get a hold of him?"

"By telegraph. What do you think?" Yugi laughed.

"Alright then. Thanks for saving me the extra phone call to him!" I laughed.

"No problem." I hung up the phone.

"Why did you say i'd help? You know I don't like them, so why-"

"Because they're my friends and you can at least pretend to give two shits." She sighed.

"Fine. By the way, who's Ryou?"

"Another one of our friends." She shook her head.

"I should have guessed."

_**A little while later...**_

"Okay guys. So, Joey's not at the hospital, so we need to find out where he is. He isn't answering his phone, so that's another issue. I was thinking that we'll split up into teams, but I think that'd be a little, uh, difficult." I smirked. He's talking about my sister, and I find it hilarious.

"What are the teams gonna be, if we have them?" I asked.

"Well, I'd go with Tea-"

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Tristan came running from around the block. I felt my sister glaring at me, probably trying to make my head explode or something.

"Oh hi Tristan." I said, so casually.

"Alright, I guess we should do teams," Yugi said hastily. "I'll take Tea, and I'll take Christina." OH GOD. OH GOD YUGI IS TAKING MY SISTER. I WILL NOT BE STUCK WITH HER HALLELUJAH.

"Cool beans," I started. My sister is probably livid right now, but I guess she should have known that Tristan was gonna be here. "So I get dibs on Tristan and Ryou." Sweet.

"Alright!" Tristan said.

"Before we go, can we have team names?" I asked.

"Why do we need team names?" Yugi asked.

"... Because I kinda wanna be called the A Team." Yugi sighed, tried not to laugh, and then laughed a lot. Everyone else laughed too, even my sister.

"Okay. Za's team is called the A Team. Happy now?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"Good. Alright, so we'll get searching." So we went searching.

"Guys, we could actually go get my motorcycle." Tristan said.

"As long as you don't kill us." I said. Ryou and Tristan laughed. Why does everyone think I'm joking? I'm not joking.

"Don't worry. Your sister would kill me if I did anyways."

"Not to be in your business, but it seems to me that your sister does not seem to be fond of any of us."

"She's not."

"May I ask why?" Tristan opened his mouth to respond, but I responded first.

"She just had a disagreement with them." Tristan looked relieved that we didn't have to spill everything.

"Oh. She just doesn't want to let the problem go?"

"No she does not."

"That's kind of silly."

"Yes it is. Too bad I can't get that through her head." We all laughed a little and went on searching.

"Keep an eye out for Joey, guys." Tristan said. I looked by the right since, uh, my left eye is gone. I saw Joey sitting out by the ocean.

"Tristan! There he is! To the right over there by the ocean." Tristan turned and went over there.

"Joey! What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be with Serenity!" Joey ignored him.

"I'm sorry Serenity..." Joey kept mumbling.

"Tristan, what do we do?" I asked.

"We'll get him somehow."

"Joey! Your sister is waiting for you at the hospital to have her operation!" Joey still did not respond.

"Joey, your sister needs you!" I said.

"I can't comfort her now." Joey said.

"You're right. That's cause you're not at the hospital!" I yelled. What happened to Joey? He's all beaten up and he's self-loathing. Joey looked up at me.

"I can't do anything for her right now."

"That's because you're not at the hospital, genius!" I yelled.

"They're right Joey! Your sister won't go through the operation without you. You want your sister to go through with it, don't you?" Ryou asked.

"Of course I do, but-"

"But nothing!" Tristan said. "Your sister needs you! Now snap out of it and come to your senses."

"I can't do anything, Tristan!"

"What are we supposed to tell Serenity then?" Tristan asked.

"We're not telling Serenity anything! Joey you're going to the hospital and that's that." I yelled. Okay. We gave him a chance. I'm fed up with this.

"I already told you I-" *SLAP* I slapped Joey in the face. Tristan, Ryou, and Joey all looked shocked.

"You're going to the hospital, Wheeler." I said.

"You're right." Joey said.

"OF COURSE WE ARE!" I yelled. Everyone laughed.

"You take Joey to the hospital and Ryou and I will go find Yugi and the others to tell them that we found Waldo."

"Thanks for, uh, slapping me back into shape."

"No prob." Joey and Tristan left to the hospital and Ryou and I started heading back to the center of the city.

**_At the hospital... _**

"Serenity! Please unlock the door!" Joey's mother yelled through the door of Serenity's hospital room.

"No! I'm not coming out until Joey gets here!"

"But sweetie-"

"I can't. Not without Joey!" Joey came running down the hallway with Tristan.

"Joey! Thank goodness you're here! I was so worried! It's good to see you! Your sister locked herself in the room and she won't come out. Will you talk to her?"

"It's nice to see you too, mom. Serenity? It's Joey. I'm sorry for letting you down. There were these guys and the took my Red Eyes. I'm so sorry." The door unlocked.

"Joey!" Serenity came out and hugged Joey. "Joey thank you so much for coming!"

"You can do it, sis."

* * *

**A/N: Wooo what a long chapter. Well, I hope it was worth the three day wait. Until next time, rate or don't. **


End file.
